Glee With a Dash of Blood on the Dance Floor
by A-Hateable-Gleek
Summary: So, these are Glee one-shot, all of them using Blood on the Dance Floor songs to create the story. M for swearing, drinking, sex, and of course, Blood on the Dance Floor. :D (Sorry for the bad title, couldn't think of anything)
1. Innocent High

**A/N Hi everyone! So, this is basically a series of one-shots based on Blood on the Dance Floor songs. I did this because I wanna know: Are there any Slash Gash Terror Crue Gleeks out there? Because I'm tired of all the crap Blood on the Dance Floor gets, so I decided, I'm gonna fucking make this. So I wanna know: Who's out there? Thanks! Enjoy!**

Staring off into the window, Quinn tapped the cigarette that was usually held behind her ear on the table. "Quinn!" shouted the teacher. Practically jumping out of her seat, she looked up and smirked at the teacher that was glaring at her. "Quinn, as I have told you various times, there are _no _cigarettes permitted on campus!" she shouted, yanking the cigarette out of the pink-haired girl's slender fingers, and placing it on her desk.

"But, Rachie-" started the punk before she was interrupted. "How many f- times do I have to tell you?! It's Miss Berry!" she said, stopping herself before swearing. Quinn smirked. She was cracking again. "Miss Berry, you never take away my cigarettes!" she said, which was true. She had never taken away one of her cigarettes.

Rachel just smiled and winked before turning around to finish their algebra lesson, leaving a blushing and confused Quinn behind. The bell rang, and all of the students packed up their books and left, as Rachel explained the homework. Before she could get out of the class, Rachel stopped Quinn, telling her stay in, as her next period was lunch.

"Quinn, close and lock the door, and close the blinds," the teacher explained, picking up the confiscated cigarette. Confused, the student did so, and turned around to look at the teacher. "Give me your lighter." Quinn furrowed her brow as she grabbed the lighter out of her pocket. She handed it to her teacher, and could not believe what her thought-to-be tight-ass algebra teacher did next. She lit the cigarette, and took a long drag.

"What. The. Fuck." said Quinn, just standing there. "What? I smoke all the time? What else do you think I do when I leave campus as you're at lunch?" she asked, walking over to the cabinet, cigarette still in hand. "Uh, go eat lunch, with your boyfriend or some shit," she said. It was true. She seriously never even imagined her teacher-crush smoked.

Rachel laughed as she grabbed a textbook out of the closet. "No, I'm a lesbian. I like the pussy," she said plainly, plopping the textbook on a desk in the back of the room, leaving her student astonished. "You like the... pussy?" asked the confused student. "Yes, Quinn. I don't like dicks." Eyes wide, Quinn just stared at her.

"Sorry, Quinn. Didn't know you were a homophobe," said Rachel, taking another drag from the burning cigarette. "No no no, I'm a lesbian too!" she said, trying to hint a little that she liked Rachel. "Oh, nice," said Rachel, walking towards her desk and winking.

Quinn found herself madly blushing, and falling out of her usual rebellious attitude. "So, um, just to let you know. I think you're really hot," said Quinn, madly blushing at her stupidity. Laughing, Rachel walked over to her, and wrapped one arm around Quinn's hips, while using the other one to take a drag from the cigarette. She took out the cigarette using a paper she was grading (whatever. A for them), and shoved her mouth (open wide) into Quinn's, kissing as she exhaled the smoke.

Surprised, Quinn stood in shock for a moment, until realizing she was kissing _Rachel Berry. _Intrigued, she kissed back, until the teacher broke the kiss and stepped back. She winked and said, "So, Miss Fabray, I'll see you at my apartment after school to work on that _project. _I'm sure you know the way." "Uh, uh, uh, yeah! Of course, I'll uh, see you there!" said Quinn, blushing, and picking up her backpack.

The bell rang, and Quinn lifted up the blind, and unlocked and opened the door. "Uh, bye, Miss Berry," stuttered Quinn, turning around to see Rachel throwing away the cigarette butt. "Bye Miss Fabray," said the brunette with a wink, and the pink haired girl disappeared into the hallway.

**A/N So, there it is! If you don't like Blood on the Dance Floor, but you want to keep reading, by all means, go ahead, but I don't want any "Blood on the Dance Floor is gay" or any of that crap, please. So, review and the first person who reviews with a song title by Blood on the Dance Floor, I will use that title for the next chapter! TTFN bai! :3**


	2. Miss Bipolar

**A/N So, here's chapter two. This chapter's pairing is... *drumroll* Anderberry! :D And they be badasses motherfuckers. :3 So, don't have a fit. Enjoy. And maybe I'll make a Klaine chapter. Maybe. ;D**

"God dammit, Rachel!" shouted Blaine, huffing and pulling a fresh cigarette out of his jacket. "What?! You're being an asshole!" shouted the brunette, before pulling it right out of his cold hands. She lit it and put it into her own mouth. Blaine glared at her, and pulled out another one.

"Rachel, I was just flirting. Hell, you were flirting back! Fucking Jesus! I just want a day where we can go out and I won't get fucking yelled at!" shouted the curly haired boy. Rachel stared at him, completely silent. She regretted wearing her high-rise shorts that day, as the shitty May weather decided to be 56 degrees. She shivered and Blaine pulled her close, trying to warm her up.

On the green park bench, the couple cuddled, and kept careful of the warm cigarette still burning. Suddenly, Rachel started crying. She cried into Blaine's jacket for a good twenty minutes before looking up into the cloudy sky and shouting, "Why won't I fucking die!? God, take me now!" and shoved her face back into the comforting crook of Blaine's leather jacket.

This was a weird thing for Rachel to say, as she was an Atheist, who if had to pick a religion, she would probably say Satanist, just to freak the fuck out of whoever asked. These mood swings were perfectly normal for her, as she was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder three years earlier.

"Rachie, you're perfect. You shouldn't die," Blaine said, trying to comfort her. "No, you're lying!" she shouted, trying to push Blaine away. "No. I'm not. You are amazing in every way. You may not be society's douchy definition of perfect, but you're your own definition of perfect."Blaine stared sternly into her eyes, but Rachel could see all the love and softness showing through the cracks.

She started whining, then laughing. She was practically cackling, and the couple had many eyes on them. When she was just left with giggles when she started apologizing. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, just. I'm sorry. I just love you so much, and I was stupid to think otherwise. Blaine Warbler, I love you," said the brunette, hand in hand with the curly-haired boy.

Blaine leaned in for a kiss, and minutes later, the two were making out on the bench, the cigarette long taken out and forgotten.

**A/N So, here it is. I don't necessarily like it, but it was just thrown out there so you guys would have a chapter two. So, yeah. So, review, favorite, follow, whatever. The faster you review, the faster I update, so, I would jump on that. ;) Laateer.***Sorry for the crappy update. April wayy too late fools! xD Mkay. Sorry for the accident. :P**


End file.
